Final Stop
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Pegasus finds himself cornered by a dark shadow from his past.


His attacker came up on him too quick for him to stop. The smaller body had him thrust up against the nearest wall. Pegasus had lost control of the situation. Nothing seemed to make sense any longer. The one attacking him was long dead and gone. Unless the host body had gone crazy- no, those eyes. He remembered those eyes specifically. Ryou could get angry, but never enough to look like the spirit before him.

The man couldn't move. Not out of fear, though the shock was paralyzing enough, but because he was being pinned. He was being held. By what he couldn't say but his struggles died soon when he realized how fruitless they were. Whatever energy he had left would need to be conserved. That spirit was drawing in closer.

Shadows drew up around him, swirled by his feet, and followed his command. "This feels familiar." He mused with that light tone that belied what was really going on in that head.

Pegasus shot him a tight look of anger. "What purpose does this serve?" The spirit had already taken the item from him. Quite a long time ago, at that. What did he have that Bakura could have been interested in? Nothing, as far as he was concerned. Especially not something that was of physical nature. Being restrained like this…

"Fun." The spirit hummed out yet with that terse coldness that had Pegasus wincing in his spot. He advanced, reaching a hand up to the man's face and delighted in watching his struggle. His fingers dug in to the hollows of his cheek. "You haven't been taking very good care of yourself." He could see this was not the same man the world once knew.

No longer the happy father of duel monsters. This was a sad and hollow shell. Barely taken care of. It would be no fun if he could crush Pegasus in his hands before the game started. But he was delighting in that one eye watching him, scared, terrified even, yet trying so hard to hide it.

He tried to push past it all. "I have nothing for you." And he was above rising to the dig about his health. That wasn't anyone's business but his own. Certainly not a long-dead spirit's. What he was saying was true, though. He didn't have anything. He had nothing, in fact. Not for Bakura. Not for anyone.

The spirit laughed darkly. "Don't sell yourself so short." There was one thing Pegasus was giving him in droves, and that was the excitement that such fear caused. That he could wind him up so easily. He leaned closer, pressing in. Pegasus held his breath to stifle his shivers. "You do have another eye."

They broke free in that moment, shudders wracking his body. The spirit wouldn't. He couldn't. Why on earth would he do that? Come back from the dead for such a thing like that? "Stop this." He tried to command him, foolish as that was. "Tell me what you're really after and we can be done with it." This game was too much for him to play.

The edge of his nails traced around the round shape of Pegasus' eye, delighting in watching him squirm. "Do you remember when I took your other one?"

"You didn't." He corrected, trying to find what little in this he could. He couldn't give up. "That was gone before you showed up. Don't take pride in work that isn't yours." Falling back into chiding habits. It was going to be the end of him here.

Bakura watched him, satisfaction gone. Instead replaced by an eerie calm. And then he grew angry. "Is that so?" It was true. He'd only taken an item. Not an eye. He leaned in harder, closer, a few bare inches between them. His other hand came up hard to hold Pegasus' face so he couldn't move. "But I can take this one."

Not a threat but a promise. One that had that remaining eye widening. He had little option here. The fear was overwhelming his senses. It was all he felt. All he knew in that instance. "Please-"

"Yes. Beg." It would soothe the anger that had suddenly arrived.

"Don't." It was all he could think to say. He didn't want to be here. His senses were shutting down as it was. He could barely breathe.

Bakura leaned in. He watched. He looked deep into the man's soul, nails pricking the bottom of that sensitive and soft eye, delighting in the wince it caused. The water that collected around the lashes due to it made him smirk. "Too bad." His nails plunged into the socket.

"NOO!"

He jerked back from a table, drawing all of the heads in the room towards him. His hand went to his eye immediately to protect it, shaking. One of his guards approached warily. "…sir?" This wasn't the first time Pegasus had zoned out that way and returned with a shout. Something was wrong with him. But no one had the standing to tell him to get help. Maybe no one wanted to.

Pegasus looked around. Of course. The spirit WAS dead. He wasn't coming back. He was at a charity dinner. And what a fool he'd made of himself. He swallowed hard before lowering his hand and standing straight. "I… I apologize." The only thing as he excused himself from the table and left.

It was too much. This wasn't the first hallucination he'd had. It wouldn't be the last. …at least.. it wouldn't if he continued on. What if he… finally…


End file.
